


If I Didn't Know Better

by Coraleeveritas



Series: A Strange Sanctuary [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/pseuds/Coraleeveritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime just wanted a drink and time to forget whatever horrors the war had brought.</p><p>Although that had been before a certain blue eyed British pilot had entered his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Didn't Know Better

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with yet another of these song fics for Shuffled! I joked that I could write 10 of these and I think I'm well on my way since I've got another couple of the go!
> 
> This one is for the Civil Wars If I Didn't Know Better (lyrics at the end)
> 
> Thank you to Ellaria and H3L for coming up with this idea in the first place and to RoseHeart, who I send far too much to but is still so lovely and supportive.
> 
> All characters belong to GRRM, and I'm just borrowing them today to put in an alternative universe. And Brienne's job owes a lot to a character in the fabulous book Code Name: Verity by Elizabeth Wein.

"Lincoln", Jaime Lannister drawled out the password, taking a final drag from his cigarette as a young man appeared in the window before him. The kid was almost too nervous, he could hear his shaking hands as the door was unlocked and bolts pulled back, and Jaime cursed everything that had led to him standing outside an underground bar in Nazi occupied Paris in the middle of the night.

The door was opened only enough to let him squeeze through, the kid quickly scanning the street for spies before slamming it shut. In the gloom Jaime noticed that although the lookout certainly seemed too young and innocent to be partaking in the more interesting temptations provided by Rosalie's, he also wasn't throwing up a salute. Jaime's heart betrayed his general sense of calm, realising that if the Brit's were there then _she_ might be there too.

"At ease soldier", he muttered as he began to follow the younger man down the candle lit passageway. The electricity was sporadic due to the blackouts but Jaime thought the hostess rather preferred the privacy granted by the low lighting. He hadn't been in France for too long, a little over a year maybe, although with the nature of warfare it often felt like a lot longer. But thanks to his good friend Captain Marbrand, Rosalie's had already become somewhat of a habit. Addam wanted the women, Jaime just wanted a drink and time to forget whatever horrors that week had brought them.

Although that had been before a certain blue eyed British pilot had entered his life. Now Jaime wanted the time to tease the giant beast of women mercilessly and try to pretend he wasn't worried that whatever plane she was flying for the Air Transport Auxiliary service was going to get shot down over the channel. 

Jaime caught her eyes following him in the mirror behind the bar as he entered the room, the ghost of a smile twitching her lips. He sent back an unrestrained grin, pushing through the throng of drunk American soldiers and partially clad women to get closer. Her gaze flickered away as embarrassment coloured her cheeks, but it was only for a second before Jaime found her trying not to stare. A rush of warmth ran through him as she absently chewed on her lower lip, a mark of coy flirtation in any other woman but in her it was just a sign of nerves. 

Jaime's grin broadened as he finally reached the bar, clapping a hand on her shoulder and removing the hat and coat she had strewn over the bar stool beside her.

"Tarth", he acknowledged as she easily twisted out of his grip.

"Captain Lannister." She swirled the ice around in her glass, refusing to look at him now there wasn't a mirror acting as a third party. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Jaime", he corrected as he had done so many times already, "And yes you can."

She gestured for the barman, her French perfect in spite of the clipped nature of her normal speech. After ordering the exact same thing he had drank during every encounter with her, Brienne bluntly told him that she was surprised to see him still alive.

 

"They can't get rid of me that easily, sweetheart", he joked back and Brienne felt the heat start to flood her system. Turning away she realised how difficult it was to even look at the handsome American soldier who had become her drinking companion. His smiles alone seemed to have the ability to render her speechless, and every accidental touch sent her adrenaline levels sky high. Being with him at times was just like flying, more than a little dangerous but freeing and exciting all at the same time. If only she didn't know that when his casual flirtation turned into lewd suggestions it was only the alcohol talking. If she hadn't known better then she might have been sorely tempted to follow Jaime home.

"That's only because you've got such a hard head that those bullets don't stand a chance." Brienne bantered back, sipping at the whiskey that burned the back of her throat. "They should send you to Berlin."

"Don't they say it takes one to know one?" Jaime smiled and she caught the aftereffects in the mirror, branding and burning. "If your stubbornness actually weighed anything, those little planes you fly wouldn't get off the ground."

"Well since you've been in one it's a good thing ego doesn't weigh anything either."

He laughed, long and loud, momentarily blocking out the sounds of the band starting to warm up. "God, I've missed you. Not one of those recruits wants to say anything bad to me."

Brienne tried to ignore the sweetness hiding behind his words, focusing on other things. "That's because you're their commanding officer. I wouldn't talk crap to my CO either."

"Only to me." Jaime set down his glass and Brienne hadn't realised how close they were sitting until his hand came in contact with hers. She twitched unconsciously, quickly moving to widen the gap before she could get used to having the smell of him invade her senses.

"Only to you", she echoed, wondering if there would come a day when the world wasn't at war and she would be brave enough to ask what Jaime thought of Kent. But with a face like his it was plain to see that he would have a lover waiting for him back in the States. Even if for now she was wasting away the long nights by his side and for those moments Jaime was right there with her.

"Aren't you staying?" He was getting closer again, warmth coming off him in rolling waves. Brienne swallowed and pushed her empty glass away, trying desperately not to drown in the sheer want of it all.

She sighed as Jaime's thumb rubbed across the back of her hand, grounding her to the floor, making her soar from the touch. "I'm flying tomorrow, I'll need to sleep at some point."

"Just one more drink then. We might _die_ tomorrow." He made a face and she smiled back sadly, finally finding the courage to meet his gaze fully.

That time it was Brienne who pushed for the touch, slipping her hand into his and entwining their fingers gently. "We might die tonight."

For a second she thought Jaime was going to kiss her, licking his lips and coming so close she lost all control over her breathing. "What do you say that we make it one to remember then?"

There was a sudden wantonness in Brienne that wanted to scream for him to take her home, take her to his bed, let her have just one night feeling like somebody might actually want her. The boys back home had messed with her; knowing that she was too tall to be considered desirable, too ugly to ever be pretty, too quiet to be fun. Though when one of them had mouthed off in front of Captain Lannister, the lad had ended up with a broken nose. 

Maybe, she thought, but it was gone before it really began. Brienne knew better than to expect anything more than touching hands and drinks.

"It's after three. Are you sure you're not trying to get me drunk?"

 

"Would you blame me if I was?" Jaime noted the way her lips moved, fighting a smile at his almost unspoken desires, and wondered how they would feel under his. "You need to loosen up a bit, Tarth."

She let out a breath, somewhere between a sigh and a huff, but still didn't give him back his hand. "My name is Brienne."

"Brienne", he drew it out on purpose, tempting her to take a chance on him, even if it was for that one night. "You need to loosen up."

" _One_ more drink."

Jaime nodded, though he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to spend the next few hours finding out how to make her shatter under him and discovering how wide those astonishing eyes really could get. But he knew better than to expect Brienne to put herself before her duty.

Another drink and he would ask; ask if she knows what it's like to really feel like a woman, ask if she ever thought about fucking before flying, ask if she wanted to come back to California with him once the war was over.

But Brienne would be gone by then, remaining fiercely loyal to the skies for as long as they needed her. Jaime could only stay grounded until peace or death took him home and, for now, they would stay as they ever had been. Together but never quite together enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> If I Didn't Know Better
> 
>  
> 
> If I didn’t know better, I’d hang my hat right there  
> If I didn’t know better, I’d follow you up the stairs
> 
> Stop saying those sweet things  
> You know I’d like to hear  
> The horns are blowing louder  
> And they’re destroying me
> 
> Why do I keep drinking  
> Wasting my time on you  
> If I didn’t know better  
> Well, dammit, I do
> 
> There’s a hole in what you’re saying  
> I can plainly see  
> You have a lover that’s waiting, but baby  
> You’re right here with me
> 
> Ooh  
> You might as well be the devil  
> Oh keeping me out past three  
> Oh you’re the one with that apple  
> So baby, you can’t blame me
> 
> Why don’t you keep drinking  
> Get me one night with you  
> If I didn’t know better  
> Well dammit, I do  
> You know that I do
> 
> Oh baby you’re right here with me  
> Oh baby you know I do


End file.
